youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Canal KondZilla
Konrad Cunha Duntas (born on ), better known by his stage name KondZilla, is a music video producer, director, and screenwriter from Guarujá, São Paulo, Brazil. Since creating his YouTube channel in March 2012, it has gained an audience of over 27 million and received over 13 billion lifetime video views. The channel ranks as YouTube's 9th most subscribed channel and the most subscribed channel made in 2012. The channel also ranks as the 14th most viewed of all time on YouTube and the most viewed channel in Brazil. Duntas ranks as the most subscribed Brazilian on YouTube, surpassing whinderssonnunes on February 3, 2018. He is the most subscribed music producer, director, and screenwriter on YouTube as well. On the channel, Duntas' produced music videos are uploaded. Early Life and Career Born in a coastal town in Brazil, not much is known about Duntas' childhood. However, shortly after he turned a young adult, his mother died. Due to her death, he was left with life insurance; which was sizable. Due to it's abundance, he used a portion of it to purchase a Canon EOS 5D camera to pursue a career field in video production. He moved to São Paulo to study cinematography, post production, and photography later on and eventually started his career in 2011 by directing popular former Brazilian Rock Band, Charlie Brown Jr.'s concert film, "Música Popular Caiçara". Since then, he has directed over 600 music videos while working with some of the most famous and successful Brazilian artists of all time. His YouTube channel, Canal KondZilla, is the third fastest growing in views and the second fastest growing in subscribers, currently getting over 800 million total video views and nearly 2 million subscribers every month due to it's showing of the music videos he has produced, directed, and screenwritten, thus furthering his popularity around the world, especially in Brazil. Awards and Nominations Duntas' produced music videos have been positively and negatively recepted widely around the world, especially in Brazil. So far, one of his works have been nominated for one official award which is: List Of Subscriber Milestones *KondZilla hit 1 million subscribers on December 5, 2014. *KondZilla hit 2 million subscribers on December 8, 2015. *KondZilla hit 3 million subscribers on April 10, 2016. *KondZilla hit 4 million subscribers on June 14, 2016. *KondZilla hit 5 million subscribers on August 3, 2016. *KondZilla hit 6 million subscribers on September 28, 2016. *KondZilla hit 7 million subscribers on November 13, 2016. *KondZilla hit 8 million subscribers on December 21, 2016. *KondZilla hit 9 million subscribers on January 13, 2017. *KondZilla hit 10 million subscribers on February 10, 2017. *KondZilla hit 11 million subscribers on March 6, 2017. *KondZilla hit 12 million subscribers on March 29, 2017. *KondZilla hit 13 million subscribers on April 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 14 million subscribers on May 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 15 million subscribers on June 17, 2017. *KondZilla hit 16 million subscribers on July 15, 2017. *KondZilla hit 17 million subscribers on August 9, 2017. *KondZilla hit 18 million subscribers on September 3, 2017. *KondZilla hit 19 million subscribers on September 25, 2017. *KondZilla hit 20 million subscribers on October 18, 2017. *KondZilla hit 21 million subscribers on November 6, 2017. *KondZilla hit 22 million subscribers on November 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 23 million subscribers on December 10, 2017. *KondZilla hit 24 million subscribers on December 24, 2017. *KondZilla hit 25 million subscribers on January 7, 2018. *KondZilla hit 26 million subscribers on January 22, 2018. *KondZilla hit 27 million subscribers on February 6, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *KondZilla hit 1 billion views on April 12, 2016. *KondZilla hit 2 billion views on September 14, 2016. *KondZilla hit 3 billion views on December 7, 2016. *KondZilla hit 4 billion views on January 30, 2017. *KondZilla hit 5 billion views on March 18, 2017. *KondZilla hit 6 billion views on April 27, 2017. *KondZilla hit 7 billion views on June 13, 2017. *KondZilla hit 8 billion views on July 25, 2017. *KondZilla hit 9 billion views on September 9, 2017. *KondZilla hit 10 billion views on October 20, 2017. *KondZilla hit 11 billion views on November 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 12 billion views on December 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 13 billion views on January 24, 2018. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views